Metalocalypse Love Story Chapter 2: A Sleepover
by MysteryMoe
Summary: The girls have a friend over for a sleepover, a game of strip poker, and dare or double dare with the boys. Crazy Brutal Metal Chicks.
1. Chapter 1

It was just the morning that the girls had woken up, Nicole crashed on the couch since she refused to share a room with her sisters or one of the guys. Nicole stirred while waking up.

"God damn it, frikin hangover." She complained while rubbing her temple. Patricha came in the room and saw her sister.

"Haha, still didn't learn your lesson?"

Jjust shut up and get me and advil" threatened Nicole.

"Ohh, I'm so scared."

"Why I outta" Nicole went to get up to strangle her sister, but the sudden movement made her head spin.

"Owww, just can you hand me an advil?" She asked.

"What's the magic word?" Patricha taunted.

"The magic word is give me the effin advil before I strangle you."

"Ok, ok, jeez, you don't gotta get all snotty about it." Nicole just glared at her sister Patricha, she really wasn't in the mood. Patricha, however being the loving sister she is handed Nicole the advil with a glass of water.

"Thank you." Nicole sighed. Patricha nodded.

"Hey, where are the others?" Nicole asked her sister.

"Eh, I think Sophia is with Blondie, Tayrn's with Toki, and Winters with Murderface."

"What are they, doing each other already? Jeez even I like to wait to see if I like them or not." Nicole said. Patricha snickered because while Nicole was ranting, there in the door frame stood her uncle Charles, Dethklok, and her other sisters.

"None, of you heard that, got it?" Nicole warned threateningly. Sophia snickered.

"Of course we didn't." Nicole sighed and laid back down on the couch.

"Whatever, I'm too hung over to even argue."

"That bad, huh?" Winter asked.

"Why, are you caring all of a sudden Winter? That's nothing like you." Nicole told her sternly. Taryn slapped her forehead.

"My sisters are idiots."

"So, Uncle Charles, why are my sisters with Dethklok?" Nicole asked.

"Well, Nicole, the boys where just curious on what your music sounded like, but you were asleep and Patricha was too lazy to even get up." Charles explained.

"Thats my girl" Nicole said teasingly punching Patricha in the arm. Sadly, Nicole doesn't know her own strength and she made Patricha fall over the coffee table that was conveintly placed in front of the couch.

"Oh, shit" Sophia said from where she was standing.

"THATS IT!" Patricha yelled and tackled her sister Nicole. Patricha made Nicole jump off the couch. The two rolled around, First Patricha was on top and she pulled back her fist to punch Nicole, however instead of Nicole turning around like they had expected, she stayed perfectly still. Patricha punched next to Nicoles head, punching a hole through the floor board.

"Hmm, you've improved." Nicole complimented. Patricha got off of her, dusted herself off and then held her hand out for Nicole to take. Nicole took Patrichas hand as she helped her up.

"Nicole, Patricha, you're still at that old cat fighting thing?" Charles asked, slightly dissapointed in his nieces.

"What? Uncle Charlie its fun!" Nicole said. Patricha backed her up.

"Yeah, we get our excersize this way, and on top of that Nicole had a hangover that's pretty impressive." Patricha said putting her hand on her sisters shoulder. Patricha then got an idea. She jumped on Nicoles back causin gher to almost topple over.

"PIGGY BACK!" Patricha shouted.

"Pat, your serious?" Nicole asked. Patricha nodded her head furiously.

"Ok, if you say so." came Nicole's reply. Nicole then took off speeding with her sister on her back.

"Woo-hoo!" You could her Patricha yell.

"They always do that?" Nathan asked Taryn.

"Mhm, every week, lets see today was a piggy back ride, then tomorrow would be, damn."

"Whys, what's tomorrows?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Strip poker." Winter popped out of nowhere. They guys looked shocked.

"You guys play strip poker?" Pickels' asked trying terribly to hold back a laugh, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, but we usually have a poker buddy to come over with us." Sophia explained.

"Really now?" Toki spoke up.

"Yeah, Uncle Charles is it ok if our friend comes over tonight?" Nicole asked popping out of nowhere, dropping Patricha on her bum right there.

"OW!" She shouted rubbing her butt.

"Jeez, not even a sorry." She started mumbling to herself.

"Well, it's up to the boys, it's their house." Charles said. Nicole went up to Nathan.

"Hey, you seem to be the leader, of this group, er band, er whatever you call it right?" Nicole asked him. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, thats me."

"So, you don't mind if we have a friend come over right, don't worry it's a female." Nicole said, getting straight to the point. Nathan nodded.

"I don't care." Nathan told her.

"Thanks Nathan!" She said hugging him. Nicole then realized what she had done, and let go.

"Sorry, that's so not metal." She said. "Come on we gotta go get ready!" She shouted to her sisters, motioning for them to come on. They all nodded, when Patricha tackled her, and they started rolling around again.

"And here we go again." Charles said shaking his head rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The doorbell to the house rang.

"I'll get it!" Nicole shouted. She was all ready in her pajamas which where pink lingerie with black lace. She opened the door, and there was Joe, her strip poker buddy. Joe is a Female.

"JOEE!" Nicole shouted, once her sister heard that Joe was here they all ran out to give her a hug. After there little get together Nathan came out with his shirt off and in his pajama pants.

"What's all the noise, I thought you said that your friend was a girl." Nathan stated. Nicole was blushing furiously, because Nathan had his shirt off, she never realized how chizzled his abs were. Boy was that a mistake. Both coming out of his room with his shirt off, and calling Joe a guy. Joe was furious at Nathan, I mean to her Joe was the coolest name in the world. Joe found a pillow randomly and threw it at Nathan. However, Nathan had reflexes and ducked. The pillow hit Charles. When Charles noticed what his nieces where wearing he grabbed a blanket and threw it over them.

"Where are your clothes?" Their Uncle yelled at them. That's when Joe stepped out. That's when Charles' mouth dropped. He noticed that she was in decent clothes.

"Hey Charles, you may not remember me, but I'm Joe." She said extending her hand for him to shake it which he did.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Charles said shaking her hand.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the night Charles, I really appreciate it." Joe said. Charles just nodded, he was speechless. Nicole pipped up.

"Hey Nathan, get the guys and come to our room, we can get to know each other better." She said, Nathan nodded.

"Uncle Charlie you can join the party when we call you up, k?" Nicole added. Charles nodded. He was skeptical on what would be going on, but hey, he needed to let them have some freedom. ~*In the girls bedroom*~The girls, and Dethklok were sitting in a big circle on the floor.

"Lets play double dare or dare." Joe suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Well, since you're guest Joe, you don't have to play, you could be the person who dares everyone."

"SWEET!" Joe yelled She got on the bed and lied down.

"Hmm, Nicole, I dare you do give Nathan a lap dance while singing Special from Avenue Q." Joe said micheviously.

"Are you serious Joe?" Nicole asked like she was saying

"What the *guitar sound*?"

"I have the rythym if you want-" Nicole cut Joe off.

"Yes!" Joe nodded and popped in the CD. Joe started teasing Nicole. "So, here's the woman you all came to see, The Betch Joe is about to present, fresh from her world tour, Headlining in Amsterdamn, Bencock, and Celebration Florida, Please give a warm hand to the star of Girls Gone Wild parts Two, Five and Seven, Nicole the sluttt." Jazz music started playing and I heard Joe whistle.

"I can make you feel special." I sung while getting in Nathan's face. "When it sucks to be you." I sat on his lap and brushed my leg against his. "Let me make you feel special, for an hour, or two." I sang again. I slid my hand down his chest. "Your life's a routine that repeats each day, no one cares who you are or what you say." I sung again while fan kicking off one of his legs. "And sometimes you feel like your no body but you can feel like somebody with me." I sang while running my hand threw the back of his hair, pulling his head closer to me near the end of the verse. I heard Pickels in the background say

"Wow". I was grinding against Nathan when I heard everyone cheering for me. I sat on Nathan's lap, my legs on either side of his. "Yeah, they're real." I said while tilting his head up to look at me. I then fan kicked my leg again and walked around to the back of the chair I touched Nathan's shoulder and sang again. "When were together the Earth will shake, and the stars will fall into the sea. I wrapped both my arms around Nathan's neck and whispered in his ear. " So come on baby, let down your guard." I then pulled away from his ear and put both of my hands on his broad shoulders. "When your dates in the bathroom I'll slip you my card." I sat on Nathan's lap again, legs crossed over each other. "I can tell just by looking that you've got it hard." I turned to face the others, my legs on either side of Nathan's again. "For Me! For Me! For Me! For Me! For Me! For Me!" I wrapped my hands around Nathan's neck and dragged them down his chest. "I can tell just by looking that you are especially hard, for me!" I finished, got off Nathan and sat next to Joe on the bed. "There happy?" She nodded her head. It was then Sophia's turn.

"Sophia, I dare you and Skwisgaar to make out for 13 minutes." Sophia glared at Joe, but you knew that inwardly she was secretly bursting with joy. So Sophia and Skwisgaar had their 13 minutes, however it seems that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and they left the room. "Taryn, I dare you to vs. Toki in Halo 3"

"Deal" She said.

"Pfft. I can beat her no problem." Toki said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Joe warned him. Even she knew what a video game expert Taryn was. In less than 5 minutes Taryn won the game.

"Woahs, how's, did's yous dos that's?" Toki asked her. Tayrn shrugged,

"Pratice?"

"Winter, Murderface, I dare you two to go prank Charles." Joe told them they nodded and creeped downstairs. Winter got whipped cream and a feather. Murderface got warm water. Winter sprayed whipped cream on her uncles hand and tickled his nose with a feather. Murderface put his band managers other hand in warm water. When the two got up to leave his room, their lips locked momenteraly, each pulled away after they realized it. When they got back they saw that Pickles had a new hairstyle. They realized it must've been Patrichas dare.

"Ok, now its your turn Joe." Nicole said dangerously.

"I dare you to take a can of chocolate whipped cream, put it on Charles 6 pack and lick it off." Nicole said. You should've seen the look on Joes eyes.

"Deal she said." She went downstairs, did her dare, and the proof was on her lip. You could see how the chocolate whipped cream was on the top and corners of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just the morning that the girls had woken up, Nicole crashed on the couch since she refused to share a room with her sisters or one of the guys. Nicole stirred while waking up.

"God damn it, frikin hangover." She complained while rubbing her temple. Patricha came in the room and saw her sister.

"Haha, still didn't learn your lesson?"

Jjust shut up and get me and advil" threatened Nicole.

"Ohh, I'm so scared."

"Why I outta" Nicole went to get up to strangle her sister, but the sudden movement made her head spin.

"Owww, just can you hand me an advil?" She asked.

"What's the magic word?" Patricha taunted.

"The magic word is give me the effin advil before I strangle you."

"Ok, ok, jeez, you don't gotta get all snotty about it." Nicole just glared at her sister Patricha, she really wasn't in the mood. Patricha, however being the loving sister she is handed Nicole the advil with a glass of water.

"Thank you." Nicole sighed. Patricha nodded.

"Hey, where are the others?" Nicole asked her sister.

"Eh, I think Sophia is with Blondie, Tayrn's with Toki, and Winters with Murderface."

"What are they, doing each other already? Jeez even I like to wait to see if I like them or not." Nicole said. Patricha snickered because while Nicole was ranting, there in the door frame stood her uncle Charles, Dethklok, and her other sisters.

"None, of you heard that, got it?" Nicole warned threateningly. Sophia snickered.

"Of course we didn't." Nicole sighed and laid back down on the couch.

"Whatever, I'm too hung over to even argue."

"That bad, huh?" Winter asked.

"Why, are you caring all of a sudden Winter? That's nothing like you." Nicole told her sternly. Taryn slapped her forehead.

"My sisters are idiots."

"So, Uncle Charles, why are my sisters with Dethklok?" Nicole asked.

"Well, Nicole, the boys where just curious on what your music sounded like, but you were asleep and Patricha was too lazy to even get up." Charles explained.

"Thats my girl" Nicole said teasingly punching Patricha in the arm. Sadly, Nicole doesn't know her own strength and she made Patricha fall over the coffee table that was conveintly placed in front of the couch.

"Oh, shit" Sophia said from where she was standing.

"THATS IT!" Patricha yelled and tackled her sister Nicole. Patricha made Nicole jump off the couch. The two rolled around, First Patricha was on top and she pulled back her fist to punch Nicole, however instead of Nicole turning around like they had expected, she stayed perfectly still. Patricha punched next to Nicoles head, punching a hole through the floor board.

"Hmm, you've improved." Nicole complimented. Patricha got off of her, dusted herself off and then held her hand out for Nicole to take. Nicole took Patrichas hand as she helped her up.

"Nicole, Patricha, you're still at that old cat fighting thing?" Charles asked, slightly dissapointed in his nieces.

"What? Uncle Charlie its fun!" Nicole said. Patricha backed her up.

"Yeah, we get our excersize this way, and on top of that Nicole had a hangover that's pretty impressive." Patricha said putting her hand on her sisters shoulder. Patricha then got an idea. She jumped on Nicoles back causin gher to almost topple over.

"PIGGY BACK!" Patricha shouted.

"Pat, your serious?" Nicole asked. Patricha nodded her head furiously.

"Ok, if you say so." came Nicole's reply. Nicole then took off speeding with her sister on her back.

"Woo-hoo!" You could her Patricha yell.

"They always do that?" Nathan asked Taryn.

"Mhm, every week, lets see today was a piggy back ride, then tomorrow would be, damn."

"Whys, what's tomorrows?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Strip poker." Winter popped out of nowhere. They guys looked shocked.

"You guys play strip poker?" Pickels' asked trying terribly to hold back a laugh, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, but we usually have a poker buddy to come over with us." Sophia explained.

"Really now?" Toki spoke up.

"Yeah, Uncle Charles is it ok if our friend comes over tonight?" Nicole asked popping out of nowhere, dropping Patricha on her bum right there.

"OW!" She shouted rubbing her butt.

"Jeez, not even a sorry." She started mumbling to herself.

"Well, it's up to the boys, it's their house." Charles said. Nicole went up to Nathan.

"Hey, you seem to be the leader, of this group, er band, er whatever you call it right?" Nicole asked him. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, thats me."

"So, you don't mind if we have a friend come over right, don't worry it's a female." Nicole said, getting straight to the point. Nathan nodded.

"I don't care." Nathan told her.

"Thanks Nathan!" She said hugging him. Nicole then realized what she had done, and let go.

"Sorry, that's so not metal." She said. "Come on we gotta go get ready!" She shouted to her sisters, motioning for them to come on. They all nodded, when Patricha tackled her, and they started rolling around again.

"And here we go again." Charles said shaking his head rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The doorbell to the house rang.

"I'll get it!" Nicole shouted. She was all ready in her pajamas which where pink lingerie with black lace. She opened the door, and there was Joe, her strip poker buddy. Joe is a Female.

"JOEE!" Nicole shouted, once her sister heard that Joe was here they all ran out to give her a hug. After there little get together Nathan came out with his shirt off and in his pajama pants.

"What's all the noise, I thought you said that your friend was a girl." Nathan stated. Nicole was blushing furiously, because Nathan had his shirt off, she never realized how chizzled his abs were. Boy was that a mistake. Both coming out of his room with his shirt off, and calling Joe a guy. Joe was furious at Nathan, I mean to her Joe was the coolest name in the world. Joe found a pillow randomly and threw it at Nathan. However, Nathan had reflexes and ducked. The pillow hit Charles. When Charles noticed what his nieces where wearing he grabbed a blanket and threw it over them.

"Where are your clothes?" Their Uncle yelled at them. That's when Joe stepped out. That's when Charles' mouth dropped. He noticed that she was in decent clothes.

"Hey Charles, you may not remember me, but I'm Joe." She said extending her hand for him to shake it which he did.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Charles said shaking her hand.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the night Charles, I really appreciate it." Joe said. Charles just nodded, he was speechless. Nicole pipped up.

"Hey Nathan, get the guys and come to our room, we can get to know each other better." She said, Nathan nodded.

"Uncle Charlie you can join the party when we call you up, k?" Nicole added. Charles nodded. He was skeptical on what would be going on, but hey, he needed to let them have some freedom. ~*In the girls bedroom*~The girls, and Dethklok were sitting in a big circle on the floor.

"Lets play double dare or dare." Joe suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Well, since you're guest Joe, you don't have to play, you could be the person who dares everyone."

"SWEET!" Joe yelled She got on the bed and lied down.

"Hmm, Nicole, I dare you do give Nathan a lap dance while singing Special from Avenue Q." Joe said micheviously.

"Are you serious Joe?" Nicole asked like she was saying

"What the *guitar sound*?"

"I have the rythym if you want-" Nicole cut Joe off.

"Yes!" Joe nodded and popped in the CD. Joe started teasing Nicole. "So, here's the woman you all came to see, The Betch Joe is about to present, fresh from her world tour, Headlining in Amsterdamn, Bencock, and Celebration Florida, Please give a warm hand to the star of Girls Gone Wild parts Two, Five and Seven, Nicole the sluttt." Jazz music started playing and I heard Joe whistle.

"I can make you feel special." I sung while getting in Nathan's face. "When it sucks to be you." I sat on his lap and brushed my leg against his. "Let me make you feel special, for an hour, or two." I sang again. I slid my hand down his chest. "Your life's a routine that repeats each day, no one cares who you are or what you say." I sung again while fan kicking off one of his legs. "And sometimes you feel like your no body but you can feel like somebody with me." I sang while running my hand threw the back of his hair, pulling his head closer to me near the end of the verse. I heard Pickels in the background say

"Wow". I was grinding against Nathan when I heard everyone cheering for me. I sat on Nathan's lap, my legs on either side of his. "Yeah, they're real." I said while tilting his head up to look at me. I then fan kicked my leg again and walked around to the back of the chair I touched Nathan's shoulder and sang again. "When were together the Earth will shake, and the stars will fall into the sea. I wrapped both my arms around Nathan's neck and whispered in his ear. " So come on baby, let down your guard." I then pulled away from his ear and put both of my hands on his broad shoulders. "When your dates in the bathroom I'll slip you my card." I sat on Nathan's lap again, legs crossed over each other. "I can tell just by looking that you've got it hard." I turned to face the others, my legs on either side of Nathan's again. "For Me! For Me! For Me! For Me! For Me! For Me!" I wrapped my hands around Nathan's neck and dragged them down his chest. "I can tell just by looking that you are especially hard, for me!" I finished, got off Nathan and sat next to Joe on the bed. "There happy?" She nodded her head. It was then Sophia's turn.

"Sophia, I dare you and Skwisgaar to make out for 13 minutes." Sophia glared at Joe, but you knew that inwardly she was secretly bursting with joy. So Sophia and Skwisgaar had their 13 minutes, however it seems that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and they left the room. "Taryn, I dare you to vs. Toki in Halo 3"

"Deal" She said.

"Pfft. I can beat her no problem." Toki said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Joe warned him. Even she knew what a video game expert Taryn was. In less than 5 minutes Taryn won the game.

"Woahs, how's, did's yous dos that's?" Toki asked her. Tayrn shrugged,

"Pratice?"

"Winter, Murderface, I dare you two to go prank Charles." Joe told them they nodded and creeped downstairs. Winter got whipped cream and a feather. Murderface got warm water. Winter sprayed whipped cream on her uncles hand and tickled his nose with a feather. Murderface put his band managers other hand in warm water. When the two got up to leave his room, their lips locked momenteraly, each pulled away after they realized it. When they got back they saw that Pickles had a new hairstyle. They realized it must've been Patrichas dare.

"Ok, now its your turn Joe." Nicole said dangerously.

"I dare you to take a can of chocolate whipped cream, put it on Charles 6 pack and lick it off." Nicole said. You should've seen the look on Joes eyes.

"Deal she said." She went downstairs, did her dare, and the proof was on her lip. You could see how the chocolate whipped cream was on the top and corners of her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

So, it was the next day and let me tell you, it was tiring! All the girls, including Joe were in the room that they slept in. Joe had an idea in her head, because she is oh so nice. She jumped, on Nicole's stomach, bouncing up and down, getting perverted images from what it might look like they were doing. Joe sang to herself.

"I cant get em up, I cant get em up, I cant get em up in the morning, I cant get em up, I cant get em up right now." Nicole woke up and grumbled.

"Whaaattttt?" She said, today was a Saturday, she wanted to sleep in.

"Band Practice, chop chop." Joe said. You see, not only was Joe a friend of the girls, she was their _band manager_. Figures, she's the only responsible one. Joe jumped on the rest of the girls, dodging some items that were being thrown at her. The girls didn't feel dressing up in anything fancy, just some pajama pants that looked like sweatpants because of the plaid and a cami. Of course they all didn't match, they wouldn't stick out if they did. Nicole, and Joe went to tell Charles where they were going.

"Uncle Charlie!" Nicole yelled in her fake British accent,

"Charles!" Joe called after him. They finally found them in a meeting room with Dethklok. All Nathan did was gwak at Nicole. Joes face just looked aggravated when she found Charles.

"Excuse me boys." Said Charles.

"Oh, don't give me that *guitar sound* Charles." Joe said.

"Someone's PMSingggg" Nicole said in a sing song voice.

"Its not PMS, its you." Joe said to her, Nicole gave her the same face that Joe was giving Charles earlier.

"So, Nicole, what do you want?" Charles asked her.

"Just telling you that were going to band practice." She said nonchalantly.

"You guys are in a band?" Nathan asked. Joe responded.

"Well, Nicole and her sisters are in a band, I'm the manager."

"What?" They all said at the same time. Charles sighed.

"I told you boys that the girls where in an Underground band when they first got here."

"Ohs" Was all Skwisgaar said.

"What's the name of yer band?" Pickles asked.

"Murder By Me" Nicole replied

"Oh, Well can we hear one of your songs Mrs. Big shot?" Murderface asked.

"I don't care" Nicole said not caring at all.

"We'll see you in a few minutes, maybe when Uncle-Effing Boring-As-Hell-Charlie gets done one of his boring meetings he can go." Nicole said staring at her Uncle Charles. The boys snickered. "Bye Uncle Charlie!" She said waving to him and leaving. Joe followed after.

"So are we really gonna let them watch you guys rehearse?" Joe asked.

"Hell, no." Nicole said. "If they can perform at anywhere with bajillions of people then they can keep it there, I hate performing in front of people, but you know that's just me, the girls can have their eye candy, but you know that I'll mess up."*~Rehersal*~"I cant believe you guys convinced me to let them come." Nicole said complaining. She didn't want to be watched by her Uncle. Or Joe, or the other five men in the room, but no, her sisters just wouldn't listen.

"Nic, what song we playing?" Patricha asked Nicole.

"Man and Murder" came her reply."

The cold body is my lover..His own betrayal to blame...BITCHYou're next...He's all gone now, out of my you…,you...It's all fucking over for youBecause you stole him and your debts are dueBITCH! Its a fist in your faceMy fist in your fucking faceRun and hide the pain isn't overYou can not eraseThe theift, the pain, the torture, the blameYou can't erase it all as you roast in the flame"


End file.
